1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to prosthetics with a hydraulic damper or actuator. More particularly, the present invention relates to a prosthetic knee.
2. Related Art
The development of a prosthetic knee with a more natural function or gait is an ongoing endeavor. Examples of prosthetic knees include U.S. Pat. Nos. RE39,961 (6,113,642) and 7,655,050; and the Plie® prosthetic knee by Freedom Innovations, Inc.
Prosthetic knees often incorporate a hydraulic damping scheme to limit or control movement about the knee. The hydraulic damping systems often utilize a solenoid valve to limit or resist the flow of hydraulic fluid. A solenoid valve is typically on or off, and can typically operate by drawing a plunger into an activated magnetic coil and against a spring, which spring can return the plunger when the coil is deactivated. In addition, some hydraulic damping systems may also, or in the alternative, utilize a stepper motor.
Prior art prosthetic knees often do not meet the advanced demands needed by today's amputee.